Guardian of the guardian
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: Gohan's not as strong as everyone thinks. This entire time he's had someone to protect him when he's alone and in trouble. When this guardian meets the z cast see how it works. Fans of the story please read chapter 8 aka my note.
1. Enter Ceres

Guardian of the guardian- Protecting a precious someone

Disclaimer: Don't own dbz. Wish I did but oh well. What's a fangirl to do?

A/N: This is another of my more or less au fics. Here Gohan isn't as strong as everyone thinks. Behind the scenes the demi saiyan's had a guardian protecting him. Three years after the cell saga.

Chapter 1: Ceres the mystery

It was Gohan's fourteenth birthday. He'd already had a small celebration with his mother and younger brother at breakfast. Bulma insisted on having a party later on. More then likely it would start just before dark. The teenager walked out the door to his home with his mother humming to herself. He had the day off from studies and plans. The demi saiyan took off with a slight smile and quickly reached his destination. It was an edge of the forest that overlooked a beautiful river and waterfall. Sitting on the cliff was a figure cloaked in black.

"You take your time this time Gohan?" Asked a female voice.

"Sorry Ceres Goten wanted to play." He said with a smile. She gave a laugh that he considered melodic.

"Come over here." She said a delicate hand patting the grass next to her. He took a seat on the grass and saw that she was still a decent ways taller then him. "You've grown. You'll be taller then me soon." She said. Gohan stared at the waterfall and remembered when he'd met Ceres.

_It had been just prior to the time when his uncle Raditz had kidnapped him. It had also been at this exact place. She'd looked like a kid not much older then he was now. He'd fallen off the waterfall on accident. The next thing the little boy knew he was being held by someone. He didn't know who they were but they had saved him. He cooed in gratitude and his small hands brushed against locks of soft hair the same jet black as his own. She'd set him down on this cliff and left._

Ever since she would appear out of nowhere when no one was around and save him from danger. No one knew about her since she tended to shy from the others.

"When am I gonna be able to introduce you to the others? I bet they'd like you." He said. She chuckled.

"How about that be your present this year? I'll go with you to that party you always go to." She said. He saw a sparkle in coal black eyes beneath her hood and smiled.

"That's way more then I could hope for." He said. Every year on his birthday she would meet him at the waterfall and give him either something rare she'd found or train him in something new she'd learned. The last time she'd saved him that he remembered was the cell games almost three years ago.

_Cell had nearly broken several ribs and Gohan wasn't sure he could get up. Suddenly he felt himself stood up and held by a pair of arms. Everyone was so focused on the two androids and the impending explosion. He craned his neck around to see coal black eyes looking at him warmly._

_"Remember Gohan it's your job to save your friends. This creature is much to powerful for you to be so reluctant. Use what you've been taught and fight back." She'd said. He'd felt a gentle energy heal his bruised ribs so that they were sore but nowhere near as much. Then she'd disappeared. He'd known she was watching from far away._

"Don't worry. The only one there to worry about is Vegeta. He can be kinda cranky." He said smiling at her. She took off her cloak and set it to the side letting the sunlight fall on her lightly tanned skin. She had jet black hair a bit longer then his in neat spikes with a splash of bangs falling across her face. Coal black eyes looked amused at the world. She wore a black tank, baggy black pants, boots, and cut off gloves. She folded her legs up lotus style and smiled.

"Well stay if you want but this could be a long day and i'm gonna take a nap." She said. He sent her a pleading gaze that he'd mastered against her long ago. She sighed and let the smaller boy curl up on her lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders letting him rest his head on her shoulder. Her own rested against his and he quickly fell asleep. To him Ceres was like a big sister, he however felt like she was more. The earths guardian had a secret protector who was precious to him as much as his own family.

"Ceres.. Ceres wake up." Gohan said. The older girl stirred and smiled a bit.

"We have plenty of time ya know." She said.

"Yeah but I want you to meet my mom and Goten before we go." He said. She sighed as she stood. Several joints popped in protest and she simply stretched more.

"Fine let's go kiddo." She said teasingly. He wasn't much of a kid anymore but he didn't care. Chichi was suprised to say the least. Every year for some time now after they'd had a breakfast celebration he would run off and not return until right before the party. A women a foot or so taller then Gohan with calm black eyes, black spiked hair, and an aura of tension stood just behind the demi saiyan with a hand on her shoulder.

"Gohan who's that?" Chichi asked.

"Mom this is Ceres. She's a friend. She helps me whenever i'm in trouble. Remember when I was little and got lost then dad found me by the waterfall?" Gohan asked. Chichi nodded. Neither herself nor Goku had ever figured out how Gohan had gotten there. "Well Ceres saved me then and other times to."

"Nice to meet you Ceres. Thank you for watching over Gohan." Chichi said. The other women took a bow and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Chichi. Gohan speaks highly of you. I'm glad little Gohan here has such a wonderful person for a mother." Ceres replied. Her voice had a soft melodic tone to it. Chichi figured that if one didn't listen they might not even catch what she'd said. She was certainly a well mannered individual.

"Well come in." Chichi said stepping away from the door. Little Goten ran in looking just like his father. He gave Gohan a hug and looked at Ceres in awe.

"Who're you? I'm Goten." The four year old said. Ceres smiled and kneeled down to his level.

"I'm Ceres. Nice to get to meet you Goten." She said patting him on the head.

"Hey Mom can Ceres go with us to Bulma's?" Gohan asked.

"I don't see why not." Chichi replied. Ceres was amazed by how easily she was being welcomed into the small group. The others at Bulma's were amazed to see the Son's arrive with an extra person. Goten held her one hand and Gohan held the other. Trunks looked at the girl and smiled.

"Goten who's she?" He asked.

"She's Ceres. She helped my brother a lot he said." Goten said as the pair ran off to play.

"She must be really strong then." Trunks said. Vegeta simply scoffed. This was a good sign since that meant they wouldn't get in an arguement. The others also quickly accepted her as a friend since she was introduced by Gohan. They were slightly suspicious but that was to be expected with someone new. She seemed a bit shy around people and whenever Gohan talked of how she had saved him she'd blush slightly.

"So what exactly are you?" Bulma asked. They had a whole assortment. A namek, a few humans, a few demi saiyan, a pure blooded saiyan, and a few shapeshifters.

"Well i'm in fact a full blooded saiyan. The last to be born as far as I can tell." She admitted. She knew Gohan was a demi saiyan and that obviously it didn't matter to these people. Vegeta let out a laugh.

"That's ridiculous." He said sending her a cocky grin. "I'm the only full blooded saiyan left alive girl." He reminded them. This was making him rather suspicious of the girl.

"Indeed that made it this far from the old world ojisama. However a few made it to a nearby planet thanks to Bardocks warnings. They however died about nineteen years ago." She said a serious look in her calm eyes. He thought about it and nodded. It wasn't all that surprising. There was a very slim chance that a few had escaped. However according to her they were all gone now. He saw no reason to believe this though. He'd been lied to one too many times about events related to the destruction of the homeworld.

"How old are you girl?" He asked.

"Nineteen ojisama." She replied. She she'd had the same situation as Kakorot. Born just so you could see your world destroyed around you. Bulma snickered.

"No need for such titles. No one else uses them." He snarled. "However if your a full blooded saiyan then prove it." He said before attacking. Ceres took a quick offensive position and frowned. The best way would be for him to see her tail but she'd lost that years ago in a fight. They went back and forth with Ceres blocking. She didn't want to hurt the prince for no reason.

"What do you want of me?" She asked.

"This is an order from your prince. Stop holding back." Vegeta snarled as he went super saiyan. Everyone was shocked when suddenly she had snow white hair. Gohan had never even seen her transform before. She blocked a hit then landed a solid hit on his gut sending him into the ground. The crater was a decent size and the look in her eyes was defiant and amused. He stood and snickered.

"Now what?" she asked sarcastically. He chuckled and turned back.

"You've proven what you need to. Just don't expect me to trust you, yet." He said crossing his arms. The rest were a bit spooked by the power she'd displayed. They would have to be a bit cautious of her. If she was strong enough to protect Gohan then she was one of the strongest, and why she did this she had yet to say. She sighed and went to stand by Gohan once again.

Same as always. Read & Review. Hope you guys like Ceres. This is gonna end up either CeresXGohan or GohanXVidel dunno which. Gimme input please on your preferences! Ty

Note: This is a revamped version that I find much more interesting, Currently I have two votes for Ceres and Gohan. To those reviewers currently please reread this. I added content.


	2. Moving on

A/n: To those of you who have read and liked this fic here's chapter 2!

Brit- Thanks for the input

Egohan- I'll have to ke an eye out myeself i like your story so far

_Chapter 2 Moving on to new things_

"She's cute, they'd make a cute couple Chichi." Bulma said smiling. If Vegeta could act normally around her then she was fine with her. Saiyans who'd used Vegeta's title in the past had been trouble but it seemed like this girl listened to Gohan.

"He's too young for those things now." Chichi replied. Maybe in a few years if he kept up his studies she wouldn't mind such a thing. She just worried about the five year age difference. Then again saiyans lived a long time and she would probably outlive him being pure saiyan.

"Still it's cute. She's the older one but she's clinging to him like a little kid." Bulma said watching her stand next to Gohan as he chatted with Krillin. She added no input of her own and only answered questions directed to her often after a bit of a start that they were actually talking to her. They were often questions regarding her desires to fight a lot but she shrugged it off. Trunks and Goten seemed to like her. Then again they were too young to know what had happened in the past.

"She's cute that's for sure Gohan. She your girlfiriend?" Krillin asked slyly. Both turned a brilliant red though Ceres was worse. Even if it was a bit odd he decided to have fun with it.

"No, she's just a friend Krillin. She's gotten me out of quite a few jams." Gohan said trying to not sound defensive. Much of the night was spent having fun. By the end Ceres had warmed up to the various people and seemed nowhere near as shy. When the Sons returned home Ceres began to bid them farewell.

"Ceres where do you live?" Chichi asked.

"Around." Ceres said meekly. Chichi gasped. A nineteen year old girl, saiyan or not, shouldn't have to live just around. She also felt she owed the girl for saving Gohan from suffering more then he already had. Gohan needed someone to help him take his mind off the fact that his father had died and she did just that.

"You'll stay here with us. There's no way I can let you just go out into that weather." Chichi scolded. Ceres stared at the ground and muttered a bit. She'd heard about Chichi from Gohan and knew there was no getting out of this. It was beginning to rain as it was and it might get pretty bad. Gohan and Goten laughed a bit at the futile attempts of the girl to argue with Chichi. The Son women smiled as the girl admitted defeat and was allowed to be drug around the house. She was shown where things were and Gohan just had to smile. Chichi knew that as cute as the pair of teens looked Ceres acted more like a protective older sister then a possible girlfriend.

"Your right your mom is scary." Ceres said as she flopped down on the couch. Gohan nodded.

"Looks like your stuck with us. It'll be fun plus i'll get to see you more often." He said happily. She yawned and began to stare at the ceiling. "I'll show ya the spare room." He added getting the feeling that she was tired. He needed to be getting to sleep anyway before Chichi got mad.

Three years later Gohan was running late for school. Normally everyone was up before him but this time he was the first one up. At least that he could see. He wasn't surprised to feel Ceres' energy as he flew towards Satan city. She must have discovered what time it was. At twenty three years old she looked the same as she had. She was also right and Gohan was now several inches taller then her. He had his hair styled in a similar fashion except shorter since it made it easier. Goten had taken a liking to her and listen aptly to anything that involved fighting that she was willing to tell him. Trunks also listened whenever she told him about fighting in hopes that it would give him a new trick to use. She'd warmed up to their friends after getting use to the various personalities and even got along with Vegeta. The prince considered her a classless warrior and didn't know if she was more or less agrivating then Goku but so far it was less since she'd shown no signs of being strong enough to compete on a level near the men. Gohan however knew better. Gohan nearly got himself exposed at school until he made a comment about staying with a friend during the week. The 439 mountain district was extremely far away. He wasn't lying either because more recently Ceres had found a small place on the edge of Satan city. She was a smart girl who used her skills with technology. This made Gohan all the more surprised when he saw her afterwards walking out of the school. She was carrying a black bag over her shoulder, with the school pin attached. She wore baggy black pants, a loose dark blue shirt, and a black denim jacket.

"Ceres! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked. Ceres rolled her eyes.

"Your mom figured it'd be fun to stick me in school with you. I just got here really late. Oh and we're suppose to visit everyday but stay at my place here to keep up appearances." She said as they walked to her apartment. Apon reaching it she handed him a keychain.

"What're these for?" He asked,.

More reviews please! or else i won't put up the next chapter :P


	3. Orange star high and girl trouble

A/N: To those of you who've kept with me so far you know the drill.

ss5-gohan: Thanks a lot. Three for Ceres/Gohan

Halis: That makes four Thanks.

Egohan: Oh trust me. It'll be fun. Expect a bit of scrapping between some of the girls.

Chris: The villian is still being debated. As for Gohan since he's my favorite he'll be treated well trust me. He has his own share of trouble but you'll have to wait to see that.

_Chapter 3 Orange Star High and Girl Trouble_

"In case I end up busy with something. I don't want anything broken that doesn't need to be." Ceres replied indicating the door. Once inside he saw that it didn't have a lot of furniture but it was a cute little place. He found a bedroom with his name on the door. Upon entering he found pictures and various decorations on the desk and table.

"So that's what you and mom were up to." He said. Ceres chuckled. He looked behind him to see her standing in the doorway.

"Entirely her idea." Ceres said before walking away. It was assumed that she had things to attend to. It had been a long day. Gohan threw his bag on the desk and stretched out on the bed starring at the ceiling.

"This is gonna be a long school year." He said. He already had a girl suspicious of him and his resemblence to a golden haired fighter. That fighter had infact been him. As dumb as it could turn out, he needed a disguise. He'd go see Bulma the next day after school and see if she'd help.

"Gohan wake up!" The demi saiyan jumped from his bed with a start. Recalling the previous days events he yawned loudly.

"Isn't it a little early?" He asked.

"Well considering you have an hour to get ready for and get to school then no." Ceres replied from some other room. Getting ready in his usual fashion he found her in the kitchen munching on a peice of toast. He picked up a piece off the plate and chuckled as she made a slight whining noise.

"What?" He asked.

"Make your own damn toast. Your not disabled." She said after finishing her current piece. It was more of a random comment then her caring. Toast wasn't exactly hard to make. About a half hour later the pair grabbed their things and left. They had plenty of time to walk leisurely to school. Videl met them at the door with Sharpener and Erasa nearby.

"Who's your new friend Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Guys this is Ceres. She's the friend i'm staying with." He said.

"What kinda name is Ceres?" Sharpener asked with a frown.

"Not one i'd waste my breath explaining to you." Ceres replied with a slight smirk. From that point on Sharpener decided he didn't like her. Videl looked at her curiously. Gohan seemed aweful calm around her and for some reason she didn't like that.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Erasa, and these two are Videl and Sharpener." The bubbly blonde said pointing to each. The five walked inside and as they got to Gohans' first class Ceres waved and walked further down the hall. Classes drug on until lunch and Gohan dashed outside. Students chattered about their day so far and further plans as they got into groups which by now many could masterly avoid. Gohan found Ceres sitting in a tree overlooking a small courtyard.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked.

"The sky." She replied lazily before curling her legs up into a lotus style position. He jumped onto the branch and took a seat as well.

"You've certainly developed an attitude here." He said with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault that these people trigger my aggresive nature so easily." She replied. He knew what she meant. She was much more mellow then Vegeta but unlike his father she couldn't let things like sarcasm pass her by unnoticed.

"So what do you think so far?" He was curious since she wasn't in his classes so far.

"It's so so. I think your friend Videl doesn't like me." Ceres said with a smirk. As if on cue Videl walked up seeing the pair.

"Hey Ceres. What's your deal?" Videl snapped.

"Oh who? Lil ol me? Did I do something to get on your nerves?" She asked hopping down rather easily. She was a bit taller then the other girl so she had to look down to meet her gaze. Bottomless onyx eyes met with sky blue and one could say they could almost see sparks fly.

"Yeah you did in fact." Videl replied after a few moments of tense silence.

"Well then let's settle this the easy way." Ceres said with a slight snicker. Suddenly there was a yank and Gohan was dragging her away from the scene.

"If I can't show my powers you can't show yours either. You want us to get in trouble?" He hissed. Once they were a good distance away he let go. She brushed herself off and tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"Not my fault she wanted to fight. I could tell just by looking at her." Ceres said calmly. To her it wasn't a big deal. To Gohan it was a major problem.

"Then I guess we can't let you two around eachother." He said running a hand through his short hair in frustration. This would be bad. They were both his friends and he didn't see how they would get along.

"Sounds like a plan." She said. He watched her float off to the roof with a stunned expression. At the end of the day he found her stretched out on the roof.

"Did you even go back to class?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied with still closed eyes. "You made enough trouble in gym for both of us." She added after a moment. He sighed. She'd seen that and that meant he'd been too obvious.

"Well i'm going to Bulma's so see ya later." He said before taking off. Bulma had no problem supplying him with a costume. While he indeed thought it was ridiculous he'd play along. When he returned to the small apartment still in disguise Ceres burst into a fit of riotous laughter.

"You look ridiculous." She managed between snickers.

"You don't like it?" He asked trying to sound sad.

"Son Gohan don't you dare try lying to me and saying you actually like that ridiculous getup. I haven't known you for how many years without learning a few things." She said with a devious grin. He changed it back to his normal clothes and rolled his eyes. He may have been smart but Ceres was pretty bright as well.

"At least I won't be recognized now." He said hopefully.

"You worry me sometimes. I mean honestly. Anyway I got this lame homework to do." She said disappearing into her room. He noticed that it was right next to his. He swore he caught a glimpse of sheer darkness inside and it wouldn't surprise him. Gohan shrugged and picked up the phone intent on calling Goten and seeing how things were going with the seven year old. The next day as Gohan started using his new disguise Ceres simply went to school. He was rather curious to see a group of students gathered in a circle. Names were being chanted and it was obvious that at the center a fight was occuring. Once he'd gotten to the center he wasn't as surprised as he figured he'd have been. Ceres snarled at her opponent.

"Your such a pain." Said the person. They unknowingly faced a full blooded saiyan warrior capable of wiping out the planet on a whim.

"Least i'm good at something." Ceres shot back. Gohan glanced at Sharpener. The blonde was overconfident in his fighting abilities and not exactly sporting a good personality. Then again the bruises he now had didn't help matters any. People were amazed as Sharpener hit her with a good punch to the gut. Her hands held his fist which she shoved away. Suddenly Gohan was dragging her away from it again.

"What the hell?" He asked. Ceres glared at her companion.

"He attacked me on my blind side. No self respecting warrior does that!" She snapped. He looked at her with a bit of confusion thinking she'd probably started the fight. To hear that Sharpener had done it changed things. Gohan walked over keeping his hand on Ceres' shoulder.

"Sharpener what's with this? Ceres said you attacked her." Gohan asked his dark eyes looking annoyed.

"Well she thinks she's so tough and all that I figured it was no big deal." He replied holding his left hand gingerly in his right. That last punch she'd blocked had probably caused him to break something. "Seems like she needs her Gohan to protect her." He said with a smirk. Before anyone could see Gohan knocked Ceres out and sat her in the shade.

"Honestly Sharpener I was protecting you from her." Gohan said with a slight growl to his tone. He scooped up Ceres and flew back to their apartment. A day off would do them some good. Chichi wouldn't be happy but it could be worse. Videl stopped by about the time it was normally lunch. Gohan was surprised since it didn't seem like she'd care about such a thing.

"Yeah Sharpener had to go to the doctors. They said that he broke his wrist. He's not too happy." Videl said with a chuckle. "Can't believe he'd stoop to that. I mean he's a jerk but I didn't think he was that bad."

"If i'd left him keep fighting Ceres there would have been more trouble." He said glad that the mentioned girl hadn't woken back up yet.

"Yeah, they were saying it was pretty one sided. Sounds like he picked a fight with the wrong girl." Videl replied. Gohan had to agree. Ceres had been the worst girl for the blonde to pick a fight with. As it was Gohan knew he wasn't liked by the other because Videl had taken a liking to him. He simply hadn't noticed. Ceres walked back into the main room a few minutes later.

"Next time ya hit me like that Gohan you'll wish I simply knocked you out." She said rubbing the back of her neck where he'd hit.

"Yeah morning to you too." He said jokingly. Videl and Ceres glared at eachother as soon as they realized the others presence in the room. Gohan sighed. 'Sure Videl's cute and kinda cool and I think she likes me, but seriously? What about Ceres? I've liked her for a while now and she's been like my big sister but so far nothing from her. Damn!' The demi saiyan thought as he silently hoped the pair wouldn't try and fight eachother.

Well there's chapter three for you all. More reviews means chapter four. Thanks a lot so far.


	4. Blackmail and the tournament

Egohan: Once again thanks for the review Glad to see a familiar name keeping consistant.

A/N: This is gonna have some events run parralel to the original story but only in regardsto major events i like. Read more to find out. Since i'm such a nice authouress I decided to post this chapter. I would prefer more reviews before the next one thought people.

_Chapter 4 Blackmail and the tournament_

Videl left shortly after Ceres had awoken. The smaller girl knew better then to instigate a fight in their current location. Thanks to her fight with Sharpener, Ceres was suspended for a few weeks.

"You didn't have to break his wrist." Gohan said rolling his eyes.

"He shouldn't have attacked me. This just means I can have some free time to explore more anyway." She said with a yawn. Gohan sighed and got to work on his homework. They agreed it was easy work but that left free time for Gohan being a superhero and Ceres tinkering. Often he was away being the great saiyaman and she was locked in her room working on something.

"Enjoying the time off?" He asked a few days later. She nodded as she lay stretched out on the couch reading a book.

"Yeah, I miss anything good?" She replied.

"No. Same as always. Sharpener has to wear a cast and he's not too happy plus Videl seems rather relaxed without you there." He said. She chuckled at this.

"You hear about the world martial arts tournament coming up?" She asked. He shook his head.

"I haven't really payed attention since the last one I was in." He said. She nodded. She knew which one that was. She'd watched some of it.

"By the way, be more careful about the roof would ya. Someone almost caught you yesterday." She said. He turned bright red. He'd had no idea. A few days later Gohan was amazed that, when he returned to the apartment Ceres and Videl were waiting for him. The two were acting totally calm. Gohan chuckled nervously.

"Hi Gohan." Videl said walking up to him. She reached up and pulled off a bandage from a cut he'd recently recieved. "Odd how I saw the great saiyaman get a cut there as well." She said slyly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean it's over. I know your the great saiyaman." She said triumphantly.

"Took you long enough." Ceres said from her place in a chair a few feet away. The smaller girl shot her a glare which she dismissed as nothing.

"Anyway i'm willing to keep it a secret under two conditions." Videl said.

"And they are?" He asked.

"You enter the tournament so I know i'll get to finally fight someone good." She replied. They stopped when Ceres stood.

"So your saying that there's no one good out here to willing to fight you?" Ceres asked. She already knew Videl's answer.

"That would be it, yea." Was the answer. Exactly what Ceres had expected. Videl didn't like the glare she recieved in return. Gohan quickly placed himself between the two girls. If they got into a fight then this place was gonna get wreaked.

"You shouldn't have said that kid." The saiyan woman snarled. Videl rolled her eyes.

"Not in here Ceres. Do you wanna cause trouble again this soon?" Gohan asked using his pleading look.

"Ya might wanna listen to him. He does have brains." Videl said smirking.

"Guess what kiddo. I'm gonna enter as well and then we can settle this arguement the right way." Ceres said with a wild grin. Videl spun on her heel and muttered in annoyance before storming out the door. Gohan hugged Ceres and grinned.

"Thanks! Now this'll be a lot of fun." He said. He hadn't been looking forward to it but now that Ceres was entering he knew it would be fun. The next day he decided he needed to modify his costume so he could enter secretly. The rules however said no helmets.

"You get yourself into way too much trouble Gohan." Bulma said with a sigh. "Maybe you should stop spending so much time in the city here." He chuckled. Trunks rolled his eyes as he listened to the two adults talk. Had it been him he would have beat Videl up or even let Ceres kick her butt.

"Yeah well it gets worse. She got Ceres so riled she decided to enter." He said hitting his forehead with his palm.

"Ceres is entering? Then this'll be good." Bulma said with a smile. Apon hearing how Videl hounded him and was the type to not keep a secret from Bulma chuckled. She began to laugh even more as she heard how Videl and Ceres fought.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Sounds like they both like you." She said. Gohan turned bright red.

"No way. Ceres has been like my big sister. Videl's just too pushy." He said trying to think of excuses as to how that was false. "As for the tournament I can't wear any head protection." He said.

"It is kinda dorky." Trunks added.

"Yeah Ceres started laughing at me and Videl called it a trashcan." Gohan admitted.

"Ouchy. Guess i'm getting old." Bulma said smiling. Then they found a solution. While Gohan lied and said it was cool, Trunks was easy to read in his thoughts that it was dorky. Vegeta chose that moment to appear.

"Sounds like this tournament will be worth it. If your entering then i'm entering. You were stronger then me before but now we'll see." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"This'll be so cool!" Trunks declared. Goku chose that moment to interrupt and bring good news. He would be allowed to return for a day and he would enter the tournament as well. This raised everyone spirits. After a bit more chatting the demi saiyan took off to tell his friends that Goku would be returning. Krillin was elated. However apon hearing who was entering he blanched at the idea of entering. Juuhachi-gou decided that both herself and Krillin would train and enter, though it was more along the lines of her convincing him since she knew she would enter. Piccolo also agreed to enter. Both Piccolo and Krillin also informed Gohan that his outfit was ridiculous. The demi saiyan shook his head.

"To think that I use to dress like him way back when." He muttered as he headed off to tell his mother and brother. Chichi began to panic about her looks as soon as she heard the news. She hugged Goten and smiled.

"You'll get to meet your daddy." She said excitedly.

"So mom can I get off school?" Gohan asked. The arguement that followed was rather one sided but soon Chichi gave in.

"So who all are entering that I know?" She asked curiously.

"Piccolo, Krillin, Juuhachi-gou, Vegeta, Dad, me, and Ceres." Gohan recited.

"Then i'll have to let her off too I suppose." Chichi said.

"Not really. She's still suspended for getting into a fight." Gohan said meakly.

"No wonder she was over the other day." Goten said nodding. He didn't really understand but wanted to comment. Then it dawned on Gohan that he hadn't spoken to her since that morning. Chichi was fuming.

"Hello, Ceres here." Came her voice.

"Yeah Ceres it's Gohan. I'm at my moms and I forgot to tell you that I was gonna stay here so I can train." He said.

"Ok no big deal. I was just gonna leave you a note saying that I was gonna be gone training anyway." She replied.

"Alright well see ya there." He said.

"Is Ceres gonna help you train?" Goten asked. Gohan shook his head.

"Nah she's gonna go train herself." He said. It was agreed that the two brothers would train together though. The next day Gohan realized he'd forgotten about Videl's flying lesson's that consisted of the second condition when they saw her fly by them. That was the second surprise of his day. The first was that Goten could go super saiyan. All of the z fighters trained fiercely in preperation of the tournament. It took Videl nearly a week and a half to get the hang of flying. She'd also cut her hair short at a half hearted suggestion of his. Then the day arrived. Goten and Trunks were excited since they were also entering.

"This is gonna be fun." Trunks said. Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Master Roshi, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, Chichi, Ox king, Puar, Oolong, Marron, and Juuhachi-gou all rode on a transport together. Marron giggled a bit since this would be the first time she'd seen real fighting. She was Krillin and Juuhachi-gou's daughter which was a bit of a shock to everyone.

"Wonder if the others are here." Yamcha said curiously. Ceres, Piccolo, and Goku were still missing. The crowds gathered as Mr Satan arrived. They all noticed Piccolo and approached. Suddenly Gohan's sunglasses were missing. Gohan looked up to see nothing and glanced around until he saw Ceres sitting on the fence with his sunglasses in her hands. She wore a pair of black pants, a dark blue shirt, black gloves, and a smirk. She handed the other back the glasses and stood.

"Have you guys seen my dad?" Gohan asked. Ceres shrugged.

"No but he'll be here." Piccolo answered. Goku had never let them down before. As they were about to split up and look he appeared. He was caught in hugs from those who had missed him most and then he got to meet Goten. The little boy chuckled. Goku's eyes caught Vegeta, Trunks and a third similarly aloof figure on the opposite side of the group.

"Hey Gohan who's she?" He asked.

"Dad this is Ceres. She helped out at the cell games and has a tendency to rescue me." He said a bit embarassed. She smirked.

"Only because you need it." She said. "Nice to meet you. Gohan's told me quite a bit." She added. The elder saiyan nodded.

"Guess the best part Kakarot." Vegeta said with a chuckle. Goku gave him a puzzled look. "Seems she's a full blooded saiyan from a group that escaped. Now there are three." He said. Goku understood quickly enough.

"So how strong are you?" He asked. She made a slight 'tsk' noise.

"You'll have to wait and see just like the others." She said. Then it was decided to go and register. Trunks and Goten had to fight in the junior division since they were only seven and eight. Everyone else moved onto the preliminary test which the z fighters passed easily. Not too many were surprised when Trunks beat Goten. The only problem was that the pair had broken a rule saying no super saiyans. After the junior division ended it was time for he real tournament to begin.

Chapter 4 begins the world martial arts tournament, one of my favorite things. Enjoy and review so I have a reason to add chapter 5.


	5. Enter Ayame and new dangers

A/N: Here we introduce a new character to the lives of the gang.

Egohan: Glad I can at least keep one person interested in this story. Arigato gozaimasu for the review. Here is the next chapter as requested. Try and guess who's missing lol.

_Chapter 5 Enter Ayame and new dangers_

After much waiting the adult tournament was to begin. Everyone had to pick from a box, a round ball with a number on it. That number determined their position on the pairings board. The z fighters were most interested in a trio who stood a few feet away. They were gathered rather close together with their back to the others. All three seemed excited about something from the very mood but no one was sure. Gohan stood between Ceres and Videl while both glared daggers at the other. There was a thick tension between the two girls. Gohan had no idea why the two disliked eachother so much.

"This should be fairly easy. You better hope you have to face me in a later round." Ceres shot. Videl rolled her eyes.

"That's the only way you'll stand a chance against me." She replied. Goku and Krillin snickered at the behavior of the two girls. Videl liked Gohan that much was obvious. Ceres however was a practiced fighter and harder to read but they got the feeling she liked him as well. Gohan however had no clue as to this. Girls were just hard to understand from his point of view. He did however obviously like Videl and had been friends with Ceres for years. Then it was time to draw numbers. There were fifteen open spots and Hercule the champion had a spot automatically. A man called Killa got 14, next was a person called Sasami.

"Oh yeah!" said a voice as one of the girls from the mysterious trio appeared. She got the number 7. Krillin was next and rather then get a late number as he wished he got the number 1.

"Dende you have a cruel sense of humor." He muttered looking towards the sky. The great saiyaman or Gohan was next and he got the number 8. Juuhachi-gou went next and got the number 9.

"Ceres your turn." The announcer called. Ceres walked up her hands in her pockets. She looked almost bored by the current events.

"Good." She muttered showing that she had the number 3. Next the name Ayame was called. Another of the trio walked over looking fairly excited. She picked the number 6. The next was a blonde pretty boy named Jewel who got 16. Goku was next.

"Awesome." He said as he pulled number 11. Videl was the next person.

"You better hope I get a high number Ceres." Videl taunted. Videl frowned as she pulled the number 5. "Your lucky girlie." Ceres rolled her eyes. The girl called Ayame gave an audible groan.

"Hey Gohan who ya gonna root for? Ceres or Videl?" Krillin asked with a grin.

"Good question Krillin. Whichever one he picks is gonna be happy but the other one, well." Goku said glancing at the two girls. A large man called Pintar drew number two. He wasted their time by making fun of Krillins size. Vegeta finally was paying attention when it was his turn. As soon as he saw his number he smirked. Then he showed it to Goku. He'd drawn 12. There was a mix of shock, worry, and amusement at the pairing. Then there was Mighty mask who was dressed more ridiculously then Gohan. He got the number 13 which seemed lucky. Piccolo followed up and drew the number 4. Ceres glanced at Piccolo and frowned. This would be interesting.

"Hey Ceres at least you've got a tough opponent." Gohan said. She nodded. Piccolo was one of the few she'd wanted to avoid fighting. The announcer drew for Mr Satan and got the number 10. Juuhachi-gou sighed with obvious boredom.

"Lastly is Yuki who is number 15." The announcer said. Yuki was obviously the final member of the trio. They were told the rules of the tournament and many of the z fighters knew the matches should take longer but they'd try to restrict it to less then half an hour. They were sent to the waiting area to relax and have fun prior to the fights.

Krillin easily won his match against a rather pointless enemy. It had been rather unfair for his opponent but the man had brought it on himself for taunting the ex monk. The second match was to be Ceres versus Piccolo. The namek was a bit worried since no one had really seen Ceres fight aside from an occasional training session or skirmish with Vegeta. Even these usually ended quickly. Ceres took a bow and fell back into a defensive stance. She'd let him make the first move. He took a moment to analyze her stance. A forward rush would end badly as would one from the right since it was her leading side. Gohan however was worried. Piccolo had been his teacher in his younger years. Ceres however was more like a guardian to him and had seemed to always keep her power comparable to his if not higher. She had simply seen no reason to ever get involved in their problems. Gohan even wondered why she'd bothered to go out of her way to protect him. Full blooded saiyans except for his father had seemed to be rather cruel.

"Piccolo got a bit of bad luck. He seems pretty confident though." Krillin said.

"No one knows how to fight her since she never fights to her fullest. She quits before it's even begun. He'll have to analyze and plan as he fights and that makes even the best strategist uncomfortable." Vegeta said glancing at the ring. Piccolo had launched into a frontal assualt then faked a hit to the left and went right. Ceres back flipped barely avoiding it. This kept up for a good ten minutes with Piccolo barely missing the saiyan girl. Suddenly she lashed out with a few punches that he blocked.

"Your good i'll give you that." He said. She smirked.

"A good warrior knows their opponent well. I'm impressed, some moves have still surprised me." She said with a grin. He sighed.

"I do hate to do this." He replied. They took a bit of distance and he walked away.

"Wait. Your quitting?" The announcer asked. Piccolo nodded. "Ceres advances." Ceres pouted and walked over frowning. Krillin grew worried since he had to fight Ceres in the next round. He had a feeling he knew how that fight would turn out.

"What was that bout?" She asked.

"It'll be more interesting to see you fight some of the others." He said simply.

The next round was to be Videl versus the mysterious Ayame.

"Alright. Let's get this underway. Time for the next fight. It's certain to be good with the daughter of Mr Satan as one of the competitiors. Now it's Videl Satan versus Ayame." The announcer called. Ceres approached Videl with a grin.

"Lose and i'll kick your ass." She growled. Videl chuckled.

"What and lose my chance to kick your ass?" She asked. The saiyan girl turned and walked over to the far wall then leaned against it with her arms crossed. Videl rolled her eyes and walked over to the ring.

"You couldn't unless I let you." Ceres muttered with a smirk. Ayame stood in the ring waiting impatiently. She tapped a foot against the ring floor and sighed.

Gohan looked at the girl curiously. She looked almost familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen her before. She was with two others and the ki they let loose in waves was astonishing. The girl who stood in the center of the ring now smiled. She had long snow white hair in a high ponytail and amber eyes. A white tail swished lazily as she cast a sideways glance at Videl. She wore a black tank and baggy white pants as well as a curious pair of sunglasses now sitting on her head.

"So love, you think your gonna beat me?" The woman asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. I have more important people to fight." Videl replied.

"Kick her ass Ayame!" Called a figure leaning on the doorframe with a grin. She was dressed similarly but shorter jet black hair and eyes behind midnight tinted lenses. The fight began and it seemed like Videl was winning. Ceres was leaning against the far wall calmly. The z fighters were cheering for Videl and only the other two strangers were rooting for Ayame. Goku frowned as he watched.

"She needs to quit." He muttered.

"You serious dad?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded.

"She won't. Her prides too much to quit before fighting her real opponent." Vegeta said. He knew full well that fact. He knew how that worked from his rivalry with Kakarot. Ayame yawned as she switched to an offensive stance. Videl couldn't keep up with the other girl and barely stopped herself from getting a ring out. Suddenly Ayame was easily beating Videl. Neither intended to give up or end the fight anytime soon even though it was clearly unfair. Ayame was exhibiting high levels of control over her ki and Videl had only recently begun to grasp the concept.

"Videl!" Gohan shouted transforming. His bandanna disappeared on the wind and his sunglasses weren't much of a disguise. At the sound of the emotion in his tone Ceres flinched. She looked up feeling a pang of something. She walked over and gained a bit of altitude to see.

"Videl please just give up." She muttered.

"Ayame quit wasting our time." Snapped a girl with waist length loose silvery hair. She wore black pants, a white shirt and a black vest. She left her sunglasses fall to the bridge of her nose to reveal ice blue eyes.

"But Yuki!" Ayame whined. One glare from the other girl caused Ayame to simply let them count Videl out. Gohan rushed over and scooped up the injured girl while Goku ran off to get senzu beans. Ceres looked at the darker girl who'd encouraged her friend.

"Looks like we actually pissed them off Yuki." She said.

"Then you'll have a fight on your hands Sasami." Yuki replied. The announcer decided to wait and for the next round to start. It was suppose to be Sasami versus Gohan.

"This time our opponent is actually a saiyan. Damn your luck Ayame." Sasami said with a grin. Ceres glared at the pair and walked away letting her ki flare.

"What's got you so riled?" Vegeta asked the fuming girl.

"They know about us. Matter of fact I think they're only after us." She replied glancing at them over her shoulder.

So Krillin, Ceres, and Ayame advance. Who or what are Ayame and her friends? Why are they after the saiyans? All that will be revealed coming up. Same as always. Read and review if ya want more.


	6. Maybe next time

A/N: Here goes more of the tournament.. Enjoy...

Chris: Thanks I decided that the whole Buu thing was indeed over used. Wait and see for more to come.

Egohan: See it wasn't too hard lol. Trust me this tournament will be something else. Those girls are more trouble just wait. As for Ceres well, no worries.

_Chapter 6 Next time maybe..._

Gohan sent a vicious glare at his opponent. She discarded her sunglasses to reveal blood colored eyes. She had chin length black hair and a tail swished excitedly. She was dressed similarly to her companions except in shades of black and dark grey.

"Yay! I get a good opponent." She said looking Gohan over. She gave a low whistle and a wolfish smirk. Ceres leaned against the back wall and glared in the direction of the sound. If looks could kill Sasami would be so dead she'd probably never know it. Vegeta eyed the pair nearest them wearily. It made sense if one thought about it. They'd played innocent up until now. They'd taken out the human girl effortlessly and now the black haired one looked eager to fight.

"Hey Gohan! You hold back and I swear you'll regret it." The tone alone made the saiyan prince snap back to reality. Standing feet from the ring was Ceres. Her coal black eyes held an intensity that seemed foreboding to those who would have to face her. Gohan nodded. He had no intentions of going easy on his opponent. They'd hurt Videl and they would probably hurt others.

"Ready? Begin!" As soon as the match began Gohan let his power go on the rise. The boy easily reached super saiyan 2 and let it level off. Sasami whistled again

"Hey Yuki he's a strong one." She called.

"This is sad. Take him out." Yuki replied in a chilling tone. Sasami slid into an offensive position and the battle began. The crowd was unable to keep up with the high speed clash. The z fighters and the two mysterious women though watched. Some of the z fighters were amazed that Sasami seemed to be keeping up with Gohan's speed. He was the one on the offensive. Ceres began muttering curses under her breath. Twenty minutes passed and it seemed like this fight wasn't going to end yet. Yuki yawned.

"Yuki this is going nowhere. He isn't going to do anything serious with all these people around." Ayame stated. Yuki nodded.

"Sasami!" The leader shouted. The dark haired girl came to a stop.

"Yeah?" Sasami asked.

"We're leaving." Yuki said. She pouted. Then Yuki turned to the z fighters. "I expect that the saiyans will follow. We're going somewhere more remote. That's where we'll end this. Kisaro." Yuki stated placing emphasis on the final word. Vegeta froze as he heard it. Then all three girls took off.

"Kuso!" The saiyan prince swore.

"What?" Goku asked in all his naivete.

"Those women are obake." He snarled.

"Vegeta what the hell are obake? I know i've heard of them before." Ceres said stepping closer. Gohan joined them as he could tell things were about to be explained.

"Obake were a warrior race much like saiyans but never as strong. They hated us and called us Kisaro or enemy. I had heard that the Obake were destroyed decades ago because of their weakness. This makes no sense since the smallest one was keeping up with Gohan." He said frowning.

"They were also just playing. There is no way they were taking this seriously." Ceres said punching an innocent wall.

"What do we do?" Goku asked. No one was sure. They wanted to follow the obake but there was a pretty good chance they wouldn't return. Gohan walked over to Ceres.

"What's up?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Go say hi to Videl for me. Ok?" She said pushing him in that direction. Unsure he agreed and walked away. The announcer and crowd were still stunned by the trio's departure. Once Gohan was out of sight and earshot Ceres turned to the others.

"What?" Goku asked feeling her energy rise.

"I'm going. See you guys later." She said. In a flash she was gone. She intended to go after the trio. They'd hurt her friend and she wouldn't stand for it. Plus she needed to vent some of the anger she was feeling. The girl still didn't understand why everytime she saw Videl and Gohan alone she felt something inside break. Everytime she felt betrayed and angry. When he'd called out in anger she'd felt like she could just die and that her world was falling apart. She was a warrior and this couldn't be happening. Little did she realized Gohan hated being apart from her. He'd felt her go but he'd assumed it was to get some air. Videl was a good friend but he had only met her recently. What he felt for her was nothing compared to what had developed in his relationship with Ceres over the years. He decided they needed to talk.

"Hey guys where's Ceres?" Gohan asked. Suddenly they all snapped out of their daze. Everyone had been too busy in their thoguhts to realize she'd left. Any replies had been absent minded ones.

"Kuso! The damn girls gone after the obake." Vegeta swore.

"Then we have to go to." Gohan said. If anything bad happened he didn't know what he'd do. Then the remaining saiyans took off after Ceres and the Obake in hopes of stopping anything bad. As it stood they wouldn't prevent a fight. The trio were the last Obake and they were out for a very bloody revenge.

"Now what?" The announcer asked. They had six fighters left and a tournament to complete. Krillin and Juuhachi-gou glanced around.

"Well there goes all the competition." The blonde women said with a sigh.

"Hey! Now honey that was mean." Krillin said looking at his wife.

"Yeah and so was them leaving." She replied rolling her eyes. It took time to decide on how to go about the tournament. They would do a six person free for all in order to make it more interesting. The two remaining z fighters already had the order figured out for eliminations. First Jewel and Killa since they would be the easiest. Next would be mighty mask since he was weird. Then one of them since it was pointless for them to waste energy fighting eachother. Then they would make a deal with Mr Satan and let him win.

"This should be interesting." Krillin said as they entered the ring.

"Yeah right i'd say boring." Juu said with a sigh. She hated fighting weak opponents. Piccolo found this amusing to watch. He had stayed behind since the Obake were a saiyan problem and he wasn't a saiyan.

"How much of a head start did she get?" Gohan asked.

"At least five or ten minutes." Vegeta said. His tone was somewhere between annoyed and pissed, it was hard to tell since a lot of his tones were similar. When the boys finally caught up they were amazed. Someone was fighting with Yuki. The person had short spiked snow white hair, clothes identical to Ceres'. The person also had a very high level of ki.

"Is that Ceres?" Gohan asked in disbelief. None of them could believe it. They'd never seen her fight but here she was against a possibly stronger opponent at super siayan 2. Suddenly Yuki got in a lucky hit that sent her sprawling. The teen landed next to the injured girl.

"Gohan? Fuck." She snapped standing slowly. Her shirt and pants were torn plus she was bleeding from cuts on her cheek and arm. She looked his way then shook her head and went back on the offensive against Yuki. The Obake women smiled as she blocked punch aimed for her face.

"You saiyans always were an impatient lot. You were also stubborn. Making us hunt down the little ones is so mean." Yuki said with a grin.

"Hey Yuki can we just blow up this mudball once we've dealt with these guys?" Sasami asked.

"I don't see why not." Yuki replied. Suddenly a fist connected with Yuki's gut.

"I have a problem with that you stupid bitch." Ceres snarled. To play and not take her seriously was a big offense against any saiyan. When you were Ceres it was worse since it wasn't often she took a fight as what it was.

"Oh damn... ow.." Ayame said flinching.

"Ceres... be careful." Gohan muttered.

"Hey give one of us a turn!" Sasami said tapping her foot impatiently. Yuki stood and brushed herself off.

"Fine. Give me a minute." The ice eyed women said. Suddenly she was on the attack and Ceres couldn't keep up. The saiyan powered up further but so did her opponent. A ki blast sent the already tired girl slamming into a pile of rocks. The stones collapsed and fell burying the saiyan who slipped into unconciousness. Gohan's anger flared. A deep well of rage swelled and rose to the surface causing his power level to sky rocket. Vegeta and Goku both looked at the teen. He was itching for a fight.

"Oh my turn! He's mad!" Ayame said excitedly. Gohan sent her an icy glare. This made her friends laugh. The saiyans were wary. For the first time in a long time they didn't know how to gauge a threat. They had no way to compare the obake's power to their own. If anyone looked carefully they could see that even the prince of saiyans was trembling slightly. Out of fear or something else he wasn't even sure. He had fought obake before during his earlier years and it had been no real fight. These three however had managed to gain the power to toppled a super saiyan two like it was nothing. Hopefully someone was hiding a trump card otherwise their race and this planet was doomed.

There ya go... Trouble brews in the form of three powerful new enemies. Do the saiyans have a secret trump card in mind? Wait and see next time.


	7. Ayame Vs Gohan and Yuki explains

A/N: To do some explaining

Egohan: Yep the real trouble hasn't even started yet. Look forward to coming chapters.

Chris: Thanks for the reviews i'm glad you like the obake. I've been toying with them for some time and this is proving to be the perfect setting for them for now.

_Chapter 7 Ayame Vs Gohan and Yuki explains_

Gohan was pissed. First they'd hurt Videl and now Ceres. This wasn't suppose to happen and he wouldn't let it go any further.

"Interesting that your half bred welp has taken up the fight." Yuki said in a bored manner. Vegeta growled. Ayame simply yawned and glanced at Gohan.

"I hope your more of a challenge then that boring human girl." She said casting him a sideways glance. He had had enough. The fight began. Gohan launched at Ayame in a vicious assault of punches and kicks. She dodged and blocked the blows in a bored manner.

"What are problem do you guys have with saiyans?" Goku asked. He honestly didn't know and didn't understand. Not even Vegeta knew the whole story.

"You want to know, do you?" Sasami asked. Both men nodded. If they could get to the root of the problem they could end this fight sooner.

"Fine. First off in your language here Obake means monster. We could even be considered such I suppose. Now in ancient times there was one powerful warrior race. This race however sought greater power. There were two types of power then, mental and physical. One half chose one and the rest chose the other. The Saiyans were the ones who chose physical strength and the obake chose mental. We developed many powers including a sort of telepathy. Frieza feared us for this even though we were technically weaker then the saiyans. He had a band of saiyans come to our world and purge it. Only a handful survived and they honed their physical skills in hopes of surpassing any and all saiyans. Then we would take our revenge against them." Yuki said calmly. "In fact Freiza was next on out list but he seems to be dead already. Anyway for all the pain the obake suffered at the hands of the saiyans we shall take our revenge." It was pretty cut and dry. The saiyans under orders had killed many innocent obake. Now these three with enough power to carry out their mission were going to take out the saiyans.

"You wish." Vegeta snarled going after Yuki. Sasami grinned and attacked Goku. Ayame landed a fierce blow to Gohan's ribs causing him to double over in pain. At that moment the brought her hands together then down on his back causing him to hit the ground with a thud. Ayame was surprised when a ki blast impacted her and caused her to skid in the air. The amber eyed women looked towards the mountain of rocks Yuki had left Ceres in to find the saiyan breathing heavily and lowering her arms. Then Ayame felt the impact of Gohan's attack. This gave them an idea.

"Your done." Gohan snapped. Even though Ceres was okay he was still pissed. It wasn't exactly something their honor said was okay but it was probably the only way. They had to team up against her and fight two against one. They needed to do something to escape. Ayame suddenly hit Gohan with a punch that sent him skidding into Ceres. She held her ground best she could but they slammed into another rock formation.

"Shit if we kill on we'll only piss them off even more. I hate running but we have to." She whispered. He nodded. They each stepped from the whole and charged into another attack. Goku agreed that they had to escape so they could figure ot what to do. They knew Vegeta would never go for it. Yuki was however currently pouding the saiyan prince nto the dirt. Sasami had taken a break from her assault to watch. Vegeta coughed up blood and the two obake watching snickered.

"Instant transmission should work." Goku said. They nodded. Suddenly Ceres appeared infront of Yuki and knocked her into a rock formation. Putting her hand on Vegeta's arm Gohan took her other hand and they disappeared.

"Fuck! Where'd the god damn saiyans learn to teleport?" Sasami asked.Yuki walked over brushing herself off.

"No worries. We'll just go hunt down the little ones and kill them. Then we'll deal with the rest." Yuki said putting her sunglasses back on.

The four others had appeared at the lookout and Dende swas immediately worrie dby their bruised and battered states. Ceres was the worst off and didn't even have the energy to stand. Every muscle screamed with pain and she simply acted like it was nothing. Vegeta was rather battered as well. Goku and Gohan had gotten off lucky. Blood trickled down her face from a cut above her eyebrow and made her look that much worse. She glanced at her torn and tattered clothes and sighed. She was so busy checking over her injuries that when she was suddenly lifted frm the ground she was a bit shocked. She looked up to see Gohan's smiling face. He held her bridal style and was walking towards the buidings of the lookout.

"Son Gohan put me down." She hissed. He merely shook his head.

"Make me." He said with a grin.

"You asked for it!" She said raising a fist.

"We both know you don't have the energy to walk much less hurt me." He pointed out as her hit did nothing. She growled at him and folded her arms deciding to pout instead. He set her down on a bed as Goku took a seat on another after helping Vegeta to one. The saiyan prince hated that he was so injured. Dende healed the saiyans the best he could.

"What happened?" Dende asked. He may be guardian of earth but sometimes even he was clueless.

"Somebody out for revenge against the saiyans beat us pretty badly." Gohan said.

"But we'll just train and get stronger." Goku said optimistically.

"No amount of training is gonna get us above their level. No way no how." Ceres said frowning. "There's way too much of a gap. I couldn't even do much of anything and neither could you guys."

"Snap out of it girl." Vegeta snarled. "We'll train to become stronger and we will beat them as Kakarot says. Saiyan's don't quit so pay attention." Ceres glared at the prince. He was however right.

"Then what do we do?" Gohan asked. Goku sighed.

"I don't wanna do this but Me and Vegeta can go train in the room of spirit and time for a day while leaving you two on watch them you two can train for a day." He said. There were mixed reactions as expected.

"Fine just get your asses moving. The sooner you go in there the sooner you get out." Ceres snapped. She wasn't in a particularly good mood and all this wasting time annoyed her. She didn't particularly care for the plan but it was all they had. It was either that or give up all hope and resign to death. The two elder saiyans agreed and quickly set the plan into motion. Ceres sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the lookout and counted something off on her fingers. Gohan had his back to her so he didn't see the look on her face when a realization hit her. He was however surprised when she was standing infront of him.

"Yeah?" He asked. She stepped closer until he could hear her heartbeat. She smiled a bit and put a hand on his cheek. Then she stood on her toes and to him everything became a mess. She kissed him softly on the lips and could feel him basically melting.

"Sorry." The wind carried the whisper as she drew away and everything went black. She shook her head before transforming to super saiyan two and taking off towards the tournament. Hopefully it wasn't over yet. The obake would be after Goten and Trunks as well. The two boys wouldn't stand a chance against this enemy if it found them before Ceres.

"Oh Kami let me find them first." She muttered as she increased her speed. She knew if she'd told Gohan he'd have either wanted to come or wanted her to stay so he could go. He may not be a kid anymore but she still felt like she needed to protect him. The obake were infact on their way to the tournament to find Goten and Trunks. They were rather pissed about the other four escaping but as soon as they dealt with the boys they were positive the rest would come with their minds set on revenge. Only one side would win and the obake had no intentions of losing. Goten and Trunks were at the tournament blissfully unaware. About an hour had passed since their fathers, Gohan, and Ceres had left. They expected them to return momentarily.

"Hi guys!" The two boys called sensing several ki signature approaching. There were four, three from one direction and one from another. It was then that they realized something was wrong. The boys saw Ceres first.

"Guys get out of here! Go find Gohan." She ordered standing between the two boys and the obake. The trio snickered.

"She sure is stubborn." Ayame said.

"Or pretty stupid." Sasami added. Trunks and Goten looked at her with pleading eyes. She powered up further and growled.

"Trunks if you don't take Goten and go to Gohan I will not hesitate to make you go." She snarled in a low tone. The two boys gulped and were gone. Sasami and Ayame made to take off after the boys but were quickly knocked into the dirt.

"What the hell?" Ayame asked.

"When protecting those precious to them people can gain incredible power. It seems we've hit a sore spot with her." Yuki said smirked.

Ceres is against the obake alone again and this time she's got no intentions of running away. With Gohan unconcious, Vegeta and Goku training, and Goten and Trunks not strong enough who'll help her if things get bad? Next time will tell...


	8. Akaeri's note

Guardian of the guardian- Protecting a precious someone

Disclaimer: Don't own dbz. Wish I did but oh well. What's a fangirl to do?

To those of you who read this story and wait for an update.

Akaeri's Note:

Okay boys and girls. I've had a serious block on this story for quite some time. However I decided I do like this story and obvious so do all of you. As of when I type this this story has 878 hits and I am extrememly grateful. It is infact the second most popular story i've got on here so I must be doing something right. So in retrospect i've decided to update all the chapters and fix all the typos and such, make it look a bit nicer and repost all the fixed chapters. Once this has been done you all will get the treat you've been waiting for, chapter 8. For those of you who support the GohanXOC pairing in this story but still want to see Videl she will make appearances i've grown to like her so she'll be sticking around. Anyway I don't want this note to get too long or else i'll start ranbling about something silly. I hope those of you who liked the first seven chapters can have enough patience with me to having waited so long wait a bit more... Moving to another state about two months ago did throw me off so i'm trying to get back into the swing of things and since you sem like such a patient crowd your my first priority. Thank you all very much for everything. See you at the next update!

Much love, Akaeri and the cast.


End file.
